Such a receiving device is disclosed in DE 10 2012 221 398 A1. The known receiving device has a receiving frame as well as two adjustable cup holders, wherein each cup holder is longitudinally displaceable on opposing guide tracks of the receiving frame. Manually releasable latching profiles are assigned to the cup holders, said latching profiles engaging in complementary latching profiles on the guide tracks and thus preventing undesired displacement of the cup holders along the receiving frame. By adjusting the cup holders, an adjustment of the receiving width may be achieved for the respective container to be received in the receiving frame.